


The Book

by aden



Series: Unlikely Friendship [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 1x03 Book Element, 1x04 Element, Angst I guess, Jughead isn't ace but he doesn't do labels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aden/pseuds/aden
Summary: the book nonsense should have been gone but apparently it wasn't. (and this is the result)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Riverdale belongs to the CW while the characters also belong to the CW and Archie Comics. 
> 
> I got this idea after seeing the look between Jason and Jughead in the hallway (probably thinking to much into it) then I thought for a brief minute what if he was in the book?

He gripped the book tighter as he watched Cheryl smirk with satisfaction. He hated this situation he was in but it wasn't a situation per say - just a decision he made that lead being quote echoed into a little book that happened to keep score. It was down grading but he pushed it past him when he originally found out and yes he should have told the other recipient but it wasn't hurting anyone. He should have known it would come back when he least expected. He, Forsythe Jones III (or Jughead), was in an actual relationship that he didn't expect but he didn't regret. He had secrets too and right now, it was being broadcasted to anyone that would listen. He would thought that Cheryl would have the decency to respect her brothers personal life but even that didn't stop her - oh no, if Polly Cooper was involved in anyway then Cheryl would pounce on that. Unfortunately, he was included. 

He could see Betty open and close her mouth trying to grasp the situation while Kevin had an eyebrow raised (he didn't expect that) as Archie shifted and glanced else where. Veronica was surprisingly absent but he had no doubt she'd be told. He had to control the damage and fast but how do explain that you were causally seeing someone that you despise? You have to start somewhere, "It didn't mean anything." Cheryl snorted at that and knew there was a reason her brother had a keen spot for the oldest Jones yet she always shrugged it off; he was a Blossom and Blossoms' didn't do _that_. She didn't judge but their - _her_ parents were a different story. 

Jughead glared at Cheryl as he tried to get his wording under control while leaving out a few details - preferably about the last time he saw Jason last alive, "You know I don't do labels. I mean who the hell sticks a label on you and suddenly your classified into that category for the rest of your life." He gave a glance in Kevin's different before returning to the task on hand. He spent time doing his research and all the words he saw made him want to tear his hair out - people are people and shouldn't be judged their sexual orientation or lack of. 

"Your bisexual than," Cheryl questioned as she titled her head to the side and he knew she glossed over his 'no labels' saying. He pursed his lips and gave a short curt nod to confirm Cheryl's category. Betty remained silent as she wrap her around the fact that her boyfriend was with Jason Blossom. The same Jason that cancelled on dates or had to reschedule for something else on Polly - was Jughead the something else? Or was there someone other than the two of them? Cheryl had made it known and briefly seen that two names were written on a crisp white sheet. She would have thought after they burned the book the last time that was it but nope. Jason liked to keep his own score and that made her blood boil. 

"It's in the past and that's where it should stay," Archie spoke up as he shifted once more. This was clearly an uncomfortable subject and knew Jughead was being secretive before he himself cancelled but didn't think it was over Jason, if anything he thought it had to do with the incident that they swore wouldn't be mentioned again. 

"Archie's right, Cheryl. I don't know why you want to drag up this book nonsense again. Is it because you aren't in it," Betty questioned as she anxiously smoothed out her top and couldn't believe she was speaking this way but a lot had changed over the course of the weeks. Cheryl opened her mouth and was about to retort when she closed it in a huff. 

Jughead sent a smile of gratitude towards Betty and knew they'd have a long conversation over this since they didn't keep secrets. Kevin remained silent as he tried to wrap his head around the fact that Jason turned him down and went for Jughead instead - he could see the appeal but seriously? 

The bell rang and everyone remained at a standstill until the substitute for Ms. Grundy came in and proclaimed that everyone get to class with a short glare that made everyone get their stuff and leave the common room. It would be an odd day as everything was situated out but it'd figure itself out eventually. But one thing lingered, he could have sworn he saw Jason pack up the book in a hurry as he gathered his things from the make-shift bedroom at the drive-in.  
And if that was the case, than someone wanted Cheryl to have the book.

**Author's Note:**

> the ending is abrupt, so sorry about that.


End file.
